Hecatmus's Challenges
by Rinnie10
Summary: A few challenges that my older brother aka Hecatmus has set me. Hope you enjoy!
1. Challenge 1: Not My Daughter!

**Date:** 27.07.11

**Disclaimer:** I invented the hot air balloon… I wish ¬¬ Harry Potter everything associated with it belongs to J K Rowling who I respect, so there. Hmpt!

**Summary:** Set during the battle, Molly turns on Bellatrix when the crazy witch attacks Ginny. Mrs Weasley will do anything to protect.

**Rating:** T – Swearing on Mrs. W's part

**Warning(s):** Swearing and DH Spoilers.

**Word Count:** 510

**Not My Daughter!**

Curses jetted from all directions the room, calls and groans in agony could be heard from various wand-handers. Bellatrix was at the centre of it all, flicking her wand here and there. Muttering the killing curse along the way; not caring who she killed. She merely killed those who were in her path and most ducked away afraid that they would be next. Madam Le Strange's laugh cackled over the din of screams and shouts as she made her way towards one of Potter's friends. _Yes,_ she thought with every single curse being flung here and there. _The boy won't like this at all._ Bellatrix's eyes were dark with the mere thought of killing the little bitch. Ginny Weasley was a blood traitor anyway and she deserved it just like the rest of her family. The Weasleys were no more than the Muggles they were fond of. The Death eater, like her colleagues, loathed Muggles and anyone who loved the Mudbloods should be killed too. She knew that the Dark Lord would be proud of her decision. Bellatrix was getting closer and her happiness was warming her up inside. Her expression was that of maniacs as she raised her wand ready for the kill…

Molly dodged the curses that came her way and knocked over any apposing Death eater; she needed to know that the rest of her children were okay. After Fred… she couldn't bear knowing that the other six had met the same fate. Mrs Weasley gazed around frantically trying to find at least one of her children. She saw Percy, then Charlie and George. The red head could find Ginny or Ron. _Where are they!_ Her husband was in view now standing by Ron's stand and she was slightly relieved… but where was Ginny? Her only daughter had to be around but where? Her dark eyes continued to rove over the scene hastily searching for her daughter. Molly saw a flash of red. It was Ginny! Then she saw something that caused her to flash with anger. Bellatrix Le Strange was heading towards her daughter. Her pace quickened; she had to get there before it was too late. Once Mrs Weasley got close, Bellatrix already had her wand aloof and green was spraying out of it. Molly dodged it and the crazy witch looked around to see who it was. Bellatrix's expression became panicked as Molly easily unarmed her. Her jaw dropped as she looked at the mother-bear. What now? Madam Le Strange was unarmed and couldn't do anything. Mrs Weasley looked ready to attack as she pushed her daughter. Ginny (and whoever was with her) looked astounded. The red head didn't know that her mother had it in her. _I always she was rather laid back. There again, she did bring up the twins,_ she thought eyeing Bellatrix with a grin of her own. _Not so big now are we?_ The silent mock flooded through her mind as her mother spook up. Ginny never knew she could use such a word.

"Not my daughter you bitch!"

**Fin.**


	2. Challenge 2: Rush of Summer Romance

**Disclaimer:** The world and the creatures of Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling. This fanfiction has nothing to do with Bloomsbury or Warner Brothers Co. I'm merely making this for fun and I am not making any profit from this.

**Character(s):** Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Arabeth Malfoy, the Weasley clan, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter

**Pairing(s):** Ginny/Draco, hinted Arabeth/George, apparent Harry/Hermione

**Summary:** The Weasleys have some unexpected guests visiting this summer. How will the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione cope having Draco Malfoy under their roof? And why is Ginny more stubborn than usual?

**Rating:** T – on Ron and the twins' part

**Warning(s):** Slight out of character on Draco and Ginny's parts (I think)

**Word Count:** 858

**Rush of Summer Romance**

The announcement was somewhat of a shock in the Weasley household. The residents (and guests) of the Burrow were siting around the dinner table when Arthur told them the news. It had been the casual conversation around the table until it was said;

"I just got the news myself but Draco and Arabeth Malfoy are coming to spend the summer with us. In fact, they're arriving tomorrow," the old man mumbled knowing that the Malfoys never got on with his family. He also knew that Harry didn't get on with Draco fairly well. The only ones who appeared to be excited about the visit were Fred and George. The pair high-fived each other before excusing themselves. Mrs Weasley eyed them with suspicion before looking to Ron and Harry with concern. The boys loathed Draco and nearly every holiday spent at the Burrow they always had something to say about Malfoy.

"Bloody Hell; Dad's serious," Ron exclaimed after a few moments of silence. Hermione kicked him and Harry elbowed his ribs. "What?" he looked between his two friends. "I just can't believe it that's all. Malfoy wouldn't stay here; he'd turn his nose at it as he does with nearly everything."

"Well he is," Mr Weasley clarified looking stern. "Whether you like it or not," this caused his remaining children to groan in unison. Hermione shot a glare at both Harry and Ron whilst muttering darkly. Mrs Weasley then dismissed them from the table as she began to clear up the bowls.

When the Malfoys arrived the next day, Ginny had locked herself in her room. Hermione and Mrs Weasley had failed to lore her out. The Weasley girl was simply stubborn and that was one of the family traits. As they walked up the garden path, the twins ran out to greet them. Watching from her bedroom window, Ginny swore she saw one of the twins snog Arabeth but she could have mistaken it for a hug. The red head then turned her sights onto Draco and blushed; he was better looking than Harry now which was slightly disturbing. Still, she continued to stare at him until the blonde had disappeared into the house completely. Ginny looked at her bedroom door when she heard voices on the corridor.

"Are you completely sure she's refusing to come out of her room?" came a soft tone; this was what made Arabeth different from her family. The girl was for Muggle borns and enjoyed the company of Gryffindors appose to her own house. There was a sharp knock on the bedroom door. "Hey Gin, it is I, Arabeth. It is alright if I came in?"

Reluctantly, Ginny strolled over to her door and turned the key. Once the door was open, a body fell on top of her. She felt something heavy on her as she crashed onto the ground. After the yelps of confusion subsided, Ginny registered the key turning on the other side of the door. She attempted to sit up forgetting that someone was on top of her. Her head connected with someone else's. It hurt. The red head blinked and looked up. Dark eyes widened as they gazed into pale eyes.

"Get… get off me!" she screamed pushing Malfoy off of her.

"Lovely to see you too, Weasley," he grunted as he landed on his back. "Your brothers pushed me in after they dragged him up the stairs. I always thought you Weasleys were gentle cowards but they almost killed me." The blonde stood wiping invisible dust off of his trousers before going the door. "I've got a headache because of your head butt."

"I didn't mean it," she grunted out standing up herself. "They locked the door on us," she cried angrily. _How long am I going to live?_ she thought rubbing a hand against her fore head. "I'm going to kill them!"

"Not if I get to them first," Draco smirked; he was beginning to like the Weasley. Maybe he had liked her for a while? "I really want to strangle that bitch," he cursed referring to Arabeth as she normally put odd thoughts into his head. The blonde looked towards Ginny, "I gather we're going to be in here for a while."

"You gathered correctly," she sneered dropping onto her bed. This was going to be torture. Locked in her bedroom with Malfoy of all people. "I want to die," she shook with anger.

"The feeling is neutral," Malfoy ground out sitting beside her with a grumpy expression. He crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly before glaring at Ginny with respect. "I have to admit that you are different from your brothers; you have a lot more sense."

Ginny returned his expression, "Did you just give me a compliment? Excuse me for a moment whilst I vomit," it was shocking to hear that from Malfoy of all people. Uncharacteriscally, Malfoy reached over and put his lips over hers. After a moment he pulled back and stared at the ground.

"That doesn't mean I like you, Weasley." Ginny laughed at that and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry I don't like you either."


End file.
